


Barry and Iris on the sofa

by Kanu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanu/pseuds/Kanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that's been building up long enough happened. Iris tries to console Barry after he found out about Zoom. Contains spoilers from season 2 episode 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry and Iris on the sofa

Barry is at home apathetically watching TV, lying down on the sofa, when Iris comes in. "Hey, I didn't know you were home.", says Iris, as she steps into the living room. "Hey.", Barry replies in an ominous tone. "Is something wrong? What happened?", she asks, suddenly worried. "I don't know what to do, Iris. I feel like I'm not good enough. I've been trying so hard to get faster, but it doesn't matter how fast I get, something always goes wrong. Now that I know that Jay is actually Zoom... How could I be so stupid? First, it was Wells who played me for a fool, now it's Jay. I feel as if I let myself down... again. I really didn't see that coming."

Iris sits on the sofa, placing his head on her lap, gently, while she starts to stroke his hair. "Oh, Barry.", she says trying to console him, "I know this is hard but you're not gonna let this get to you. You can't. You're the strongest, most amazing person I've ever met. After everything you've been through, this is a piece of cake haha. Nothing can get you down, baby."

"You called me baby, haha.", replies Barry, suddenly feeling a little better. "Of course, I did.", she says playfully. "See? You're already smiling. You already forgot about whoever it is, who, this guy, who cares, the one with weird blonde hair and ugly tin hat."

"Haha.", Barry laughs. "Yeah. Thanks, I can always count on you to cheer me up when I'm feeling down."

"Of course, always." Iris continues to stroke his hair, now sliding her hand through his face, touching with her fingers his forehead, sliding down around his eyes, which he closes as an involuntary response. Now she's caressing his right cheek with her thumb. With both hands, she strokes the edges of his face, passing her middle finger gently through his lips, in a way she can feel how soft they are. She presses, she strokes, she exams his face, as if trying to find out what his skin feels like, and she finds out soon enough that it feels awesome. 

Her hands start to slide down to his chest. She licks her lips as she feels his rugged torso. When her hands get to the lower part of his stomach, she pulls up his shirts. He sits up and holds up his arms in order to let her take his shirt off. He sits back down, putting his head back on her lap, only now she has her legs spread alongside his torso. She starts to stroke his bare chest now. Sliding down to his abs, and oh boy, those made her shiver, and her lower belly contract in a cold sensation while her nipples harden inside her shirt. She scratches the sides of his stomach while sliding back up. Barry lets out a little moan cause he just couldn't hold it anymore.

She moves on the sofa in a way that she's now sitting on his thighs. She keeps touching him, and he is just there enjoying everything. Right now he just lets his head go blank from pleasure. She leans over and starts to his his chest, going a little up, she licks his neck, right below his ear, proceeding to lightly lick and nibble on his ear lobe. She keeps biting the side of his neck, going down in direction of his chest. She can feel his dick throb and twitch while she rubs her breasts up and down his chest. She sits on his dick, takes off her shirt and bra. Barry sits up and starts to lick her nipples. Now he gently strokes right boob while licking and sucking on the other one. She starts moaning. His hand goes down her side and all her body hair rises. They get quickly undressed and Iris gets ready to sit on Barry. She rubs her clit on his hard, wet with pre cum cock. She can feel how warm and delicious his dick is. Her heart is beating fast. She starts to put it in. As she sits on it slowly, she feels a wave of pleasure run her body. She starts riding the tip of his dick, moving slowly until she can get half of it inside. She keeps riding until she can feel most of it inside of her. She rubs her clit on his cock while he gets in and out of her. Now she's moaning as she rides him in deep and slow motion. Oh my god, she's gonna cum. She can feel she's getting close. She can't stop moaning. She's edging already. She tries to hold it but he feels so good. She moves harder, deeper. She can't control it. Barry holds her hips, slides his hands through her curves. He feels her sweet, warm pussy massaging her cock. She's so tight and wet. She never wants to leave. She starts to moan harder. She's gonna cum. "Hmmmnnn, aaahhhnnnn, hmmmmmnnn, oooowwwnnnn". She's cumming. She's never came so hard in her entire life. That was the biggest orgasm she's ever had. Barry can't help but stare at her. Soo pretty, with her boobs jiggling, moaning, with glazed eyes. She looks like she's drunk. And she is. Drunk with pleasure.

She kisses his lips. Tries to catch her breath. Kisses him more. Feels his tongue massage her tongue. Rests her forehead on his. Kisses him some more. Smiles. Now it's his turn.

He tells her to lie down. Now he's on top of her. He starts to stoke her some nice, slow strokes. She holds his back. He's fucking her so good. He can hear her moan on his ear. He lets out a deep, intense moan. He sits up, holds her waits and starts banging her again. Faster, harder. She can feel his dick in her stomach. He feels the inside of her pussy. Finally, he has her. What he always wanted. He can't stop pounding her. He's edging. He's knows he's gonna cum. She feels his strokes are different. He pulls out. A shower of cum falls on her. On her stomach, on her boobs, on her hair, everywhere. His body shakes. Wow, what a load. He giggles. So does she. He kisses her and they cuddle. Nothing matters right now.


End file.
